Lost and Found
by Shindou26Hikaru
Summary: Light & Darkness, but what about the gray area? This is where Naruto comes in, but what will happen to him as he goes through life? Read and Find Out. Parings leaning towards NarutoHanabi much, much later


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

** BAKA**

**Author's Notes:**

Well, here is a new story I am working on. As for those who have been reading my other two, please bare with me as I slowly but surely write them. (DAMN WRITER"S BLOCK AND SCHOOL) Yea... But for now you can read this. Thanks and READ AND REVIEW. They help motivate me to write more :D

** BAKA**

**Lost and Found**

**Prologue**

Good and evil. That is how most of us classify the world. Doing that maybe be good and doing the opposite is evil. Simple isn't it? But there is still one question. How are we to label what we 'think' is good or evil. What if what we thought what was good, was actually its counter-part. Our whole world would most likely crumble. And who is to question what is right and what is not. How would we know if the thing we are doing is the right thing and not wrong one.

In the end, there is a balance. For every one thing we classify as good, there is always one thing that we classify as evil, but what about the middle. The gray area where black and white mixes. What do we call that? Neutrality is what it is. The main factor keeping the universe in balance. Without it, there would only be good and evil which would lead to chaos. When there is no in-between, either side can take over and that can result in anything. The good could be changed to evil or vice versa.

And this logic leads to where the story begins, or ended; depending on how your view it.

Uzumaki Naruto. If you look into his soul, all you can see is a child lost in the world he was born in. Everything excites him and his curiosity makes him thirst for knowledge. Because of this thirst for knowledge, it drives him to become more than what he is. It drives him to be a great person and do what he thinks is right. And for this reason, you would probably think of him as a great person, but this is what is on the inside.

On the outside, the people of his village, Konohagakure no Sato or Konoha for short, only see a demon. Why? Because of an incident involving a demon from the plane where evil lives and is born, or what people calls,"Hell." The demon was the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kyuubi. Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere and was seen attacking Konoha and the villagers responded the only way they could, by fighting back.

It may seem as if Konohagaukre is only a small village, but in reality, it is one of the strongest in its current world. Konoha was a shionbi village. Shinobi were warriors of stealth and cunning. They use what they have and do what is required of them. Most often, it is for gathering information, but there are times when their skills are needed to 'take care' of someone.

And since Konoha was one of the strongest shinobi villages in its current world, it was able to fight back for what it was worth. The battle raged on for only several days because how can a human defeat a being which they considered immortal. When the Demon Fox was almost half-way through its work, thanks to the interruptions, one man finally had the knowledge and power to defeat the being that was considered evil. That man was the Yondaime Hokage, Kazama Arashi.

Arashi was the Konoha's current leader. He was thought of as the strongest shinobi in the village for the position Hokage called for someone who was both strong in the mind and body. And hence him being named Yondaime, meaning he was the fourth person to have the title Hokage, he was their last hope and it would be the last time they see him. Alive for that matter.

Hr rode to meet the fox on top of his summon, the Boss Toad Gamabunta. It was over in a flash. The next thing the people saw from afar was their Hokage lying on top of the Boss Toad and the Kyuubi gone. When the rest of Konoha's shinbo arrived at the scene, they were devastated. Their great Hokage, was dead. All that was left was a bundle in his arms. A baby boy with blond hair, Uzumkai Naruto.

** BAKA**

"Sandaime-sama," a shinobi with a mask on asked. "What are we to do with the boy," he looked at the baby in the Third Hokage's arms.

"We do what Arashi's last wish was for the boy," he answered, looking at the boy. "See him as the hero of this village."

"But Sandaime-sama," another shinobi tried to protest,"The boy is a demon." After that being said, several others started agreeing and voices broke out.

"Kill the demon," some started chanting.

"Yea," more started to agree.

"He deserves to die," one person said

"Kill the demon boy," the person next to him agreed.

"Kill him."

"Yea, kill the demon."

"We don't want him."

"Finish the--"

"QUIET EVERYEONE," a voice shouted throughout the crowd, startling everybody..

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sandaime thanked the teenager in front of him. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. What did this boy do to you," he asked. All the shinobi around him tried to come up with excuses, but failed miserably. "If this is how you were going to treat my successor's wishes, then you are all pitiful." Some of them starting to look down towards the ground, while others challenged him with a glare. "I know many of you have lost loved ones, but that is no excuse to use this boy as a way to vent your anger and frustrations. If this is how most of you reacted, I am going to have to enact a law stating that no one and I mean NO ONE is to tell anyone what happened here to day." Some started to protest, but were cut off. "I am not finished yet. Those who break it are sentenced to death on penalty of breaking a S-class Village Secret." They could only nod to the imposing Sandaime. "Good. You are all dismissed."

As they left one by one, Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, thought about how he was going to explain this to the villagers. _"They probably all know about what happened by now," _he thought, thinking about how the villagers will gain the knowledge. _"Probably because some of the shinobi who were present at the sealing left right after." _He could only sigh at how complicated things had just gotten.

"Sandaime-sama," a voice called out to him. Sarutobi looked around to see only Kakashi left with him.

"Yes, Kakashi," he answered the gray-haired boy.

"What's his name?" Kakashi looked at the bundle in the Hokage's arms.

Sarutobi could only reply with a hearty laugh. "You, Kakashi, are the first one to ask me this and you know what?" he questioned.

"What?" Kakashi asked, looking at the old man strangely.

"I don't know," he replied and let out another hearty laugh.

"What do you mean you don't know," Kakashi asked incredulously, thinking that old man had finally cracked.

"I mean that he never told me before he died," Sarutobi answered sadly.

"Oh," was Kakashi's only response, while he reminisced about his sensei's death.

"But," Sarutobi interrupted his thinking,"He left a letter."

"He did? Where is it?" Kakashi's mood changed dramatically from sorrowful to happy.

"Well," Sarutobi thought, putting his hand on his chin in a thinking manner while holding the baby in the other. "I think he left it in my office in a drawer. We can go look at it right now if you want."

"Yes, that would be good," he replied happily knowing that his sensei had not left without leaving some last words.

"Alright then. Follow me and we will see what we can find," were Sarutobi's word before he started moving back towards the village. Kakashi could only give a nod and follow his leader.

On the way there, they both noted to devastation that was left from the attack. The land that was once lush and fertile was now dead. Giant trees that seemed that they could last forever were toppled over and green, rich grass was burnt to a crisp. Nothing in the path of the Nine-Tailed demon was left untouched by the its fiery wraith.

Even before reaching the village, the two shinobi could already see the devastation caused. Almost more than half the village were in ruins. Buildings that once stood tall were now in rubble and the streets that were once full of life were now void of anything except for the occasional wander. Everyone was afraid and probably still in hiding; hoping for the dark times to pass for little did they know it already did.

** BAKA**

When Kakash, Sarutobi, and the unnamed baby finally reached the Hokage Tower that barely escaped the chaos, they went up to Hokage Office. Once there, they started looking around for anything the Fourth may had left. Kakashi looked around the office while Sarutobi looked through the desk. "I found it," the Third Hokage exclaimed, one hand with a letter and the other with the baby.

Kakashi looked at him and walked forward to hear what the old man was going to read. "OK, let's see what we have here."

_Greetings Sarutobi,_

_By the time you read this, I will most likely be dead if you hadn't already notice. I know what I did was stupid and that we should of waited for Jiraiya to come help alter the sealing, but we didn't have the time. As you know, the Fox Demon has been sealed in the baby boy that was with me at the sealing. There is no chance of the demon escaping so do not worry and if you have any questions, ask Jiraiya for he would know about it. _

_As for the boy, his name is Naruto. Yea, I know it's kind of weird, but oh well. Now I want you to protect him as much as you can, but without giving him everything. I do not want everyone handing down everything to him if they decide to name him a Hero. As for the hero part, please try to make the villagers see him as that and nothing else. If that doesn't work, I believe you know how to handle this._

_Now since I can't be the Hokage anymore, I want you to retake your position which I doubt you haven't already done so. Everything I have has been left to you and I want you to take care of them all. There are things that should not be known so please be careful and you should know where to look for them. _

_Since it is almost time to go, I guess this is goodbye. Tell everyone I love them, especially my wife. Also, tell Kakashi to not start acting like Jiraiya because I know he has been reading those books of his, or I will come back in any form possible and kick him in the ass. Thanks._

_Yondaime Hokage,_

_Kazama Arashi_

After Sarutobi finished reading the letter, they were both left happy, relieved, sad, and even more confused than before. The letter may of told them things they wanted to know, but not everything. It left more questions to be asked and it seemed only the Sandaime Hokage would know what they would be. "Well, that was insightful," Kakashi deadpanned.

"You're right." Sarutobi couldn't be more impressed and confused by his successor. "He may of saved the village, but he still left many more mysteries to be solved and it is going to be a pain getting to his things," Sarutobi thought to himself while Kakashi just looked at him.

"So, now what?" Kakashi asked the old man.

Sarutobi thought for a while and sighed. "I guess it is time to announce this to the whole village."

Kakashi could only pity the man because he now had to break the news to everyone and he could already tell things weren't going to look any better soon. "You might as well," Kakashi replied,"Want any help?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Go tell the ANBU Captain to gather all his remaining troops and tell them to round up all able-bodied men and women to the front of the Hokage Tower." Sarutobi awaited Kakashi's answer.

Kakashi looked at the old man before replying,"As you command Hokage," and was gone.

When Kakashi left, Sarutobi sat in his chair and looked out the window. He thought about all the things that had just transpired. "_Kyuubi, half the village gone, death of my successor, and explaining this to all the villagers. This is going to be one freaking long night."_

** BAKA**

In front of the Hokage stood men, women, and children of all ages. The people were surrounded by ANBU making sure no one would cause any trouble. There were even some ANBU in the crowd disguised as a helpless villager They were called there by there newly reappointed Hokage. Many of them were dressed in tatter clothing and were dirty all over. Fear could be seen on their faces as they waited. Seconds and minutes ticked by as time went on.

Finally the Hokage came out. "Hello everyone," Sarutobi greeted them,"I have come with great news." The villagers looked at him thinking of what had happened. "The Kyuubi has been defeated." Cheers erupted from the crowd as many of them started yelling and dancing around. The look on their faces was happiness and care freeness because they had survived the demon's destruction. "**QUIET!**" Sarubtobi enhanced his voice with chakra. All the villagers quited down at once. "We may have won, but at a great cost. The Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to save ours."

Gasps could be heard throughout the crowd. The look on the villagers faces were those of despair and sadness. They had just lost the one of the greatest Hokage Konoha had ever seen. He was strong and just. It as because of him they had won the Rock-Leaf War. Their only thought was how great a hero he had become for them.

"_Might as well get this over,"_ Sarutobi thought. "Yes, he may be dead, but he has left us his legacy," with that said he showed everybody Naruto. "In this boy is sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi. The Fourth sealed it in him knowing this was the only left. His last wishes were for us to--" Sarutobi could not finish as the villagers started yelling out profanities towards the boy.

"**KILL HIM!**" one of the villagers shouted.

"**YEA! KILL THE DEMON BOY!**"

"**LET'S FINISH WHAT THE FOURTH STARTED!**"

"**KILL THE B**--"

"**SILENCE!**" Sarutobi shouted again with the chakra enhanced voice. Many of the villagers started at him what he was doing. "If I had know you people would of acted like this, I would of never told you about the Fourths legacy. You people are despicable. Blaming everything that had happened so far on a boy he had no control over what was happening to him and now you want to kill him because you think he is the demon." Some of the villagers started looking down at their feet with nothing to say, but the majority of them stared at the Hokage questioning his mental state.

"**What do you mean the boy isn't a demon. Of course he is you senile fool,**" a less than smart man from the crowd shouted out.

The Sandaime Hokage singled out the man from the crowd of people and gave him a glared that would of made even Orochimaru think twice before doing anything. "You dare question the work of the Fourth," Sarutobi said in a calm, but icy voice. "Because of what you just said and what I bet many of you agree with I am instating a new law. Whoever speaks of what happened here today to this boy, Naruto, or do anything that threatens his life will be punished by death by breaking a S-Class Village Secret." The villagers were stunned by the protection the Sandaime was giving the baby boy. Some tried to protest, but were silenced by the stare Sandaime was giving the whole crowd. Since none of them could do anything, one by one they started leaving.

After they had all left, Sarutobi stepped down from the balcony and went back into his office. Once there, he placed a sleeping Naruto in a crib that he had ordered be brought to him and sat in his chair. Crossing his fingers together on top of his desk, he started to think. He thought about how he was going to protect the Naruto and what to do with the village. More than half of the people in the villager were out for the boy. He could only think of one thing to do as Kakashi stepped in through the door.

"Kakashi," Sarutobi called the teenagers name out.

Kakashi looked at the man behind the desk wondering what he wanted. "Yes, Hokage?"

"Please go get the heads of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans and tell them I wish to speak with them."

** BAKA**

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading, now please review if you can. Chapter two will be up when I have time to write it as I work on my other ones.


End file.
